OC story teaser
by TFfangirl
Summary: Yes, I am finally writing a story of my own!


_Hey there guys...this is a teaser for my up-coming story about my OC Striker! Now when I mean teaser, I am gonna wait and see what happens in the show _

_Example: Someone dies...I don't wanna write about them...so let me know what you think!_

* * *

_**"Warning! Warning! Energon levels at 30%, Damage is intimate, I strongly suggest refueling Striker." **_

"Does it look like we have any where to fuel up Hex?" She said as she talked to the only other person on board. If you consider a ship's main computer a person?

_**"Hey,I know what I'm talking about, haven't I kept you alive on this floating piece of rust for eons!"**_

"Well you've been great company...but you also forget the fact that I don't need regular energon! Heck, I don't need any at ALL! Her words were true...She went into training after her Mother and Father died...when they let her into the war she didn't give up...that is until this ONE battle she was in...she woke up from it...discovered she had new powers of stregnth and speed! Where is this magic coming from...synthetic energon...but she doesn't know that...yet...

_**"We don't know if you need regular or not, all I know is you woke up from a battle...with cool powers, don't ya think it's a little strange? It could have been the Decepticons! They could have poisoned you!"...**_"Calm down Hex, Do I look dead to you?" There was an awkward silence until...'THUD!' "Whooaa!".. "What in the all spark was that?!"

_**"Asteroids...and they don't look happy.."**_..."SINCE WHEN DO ASTEROIDS HAVE EMOTIONS?!" with that being said another asteroid hits the already beaten up ship..."OKAY,OKAY I'm sorry! Don't beat us up anymore!"...well that didn't help...asteroids kept coming from every side beating up the ship like there's no tomorrow...wait it's space...why would there be a tomorrow? _**"Alright I am putting you in immediate stasis for your own safety...just because you have those powers does not mean you can't get**__**hurt."**_He was right, those so called 'powers' didn't mean she could have her head chopped off and say 'it's no big deal' So Hex extended his tentacles (less scarier than Soundwave's) And grabbed Striker by the waist and put her safely into a stasis pod until all of this dies down. Then he shut down so he himself would not get hurt too much. The asteroids died down...but that was not the end...They were set coarse for a planet...a blue and green planet...Earth...

* * *

_WHOO! I am on a roll! I am finally writing my own story! SO yeah Striker belongs to me...but that's not her full name alow me to tell you her info._

**Name: **SwiftStriker**  
Nickname: **Striker (used more often)**  
Gender: **Femme **  
Age: **18 (in human years) **  
Weapons: **Twin blades, small fusion cannons, and a rifle.****

Personality: -Is instantly friends with any bot she meets**  
**-Never backs down from a fight  
- Keeps her cool...(most of the time...) ****

Abilities: -A gift of super speed **  
**- Is unusually stronger than any other femme, but yet very small****

Alt. mode:-2012- Audi-A6 _**(Alt. mode will come later in the story, right now she's some sort of Cybertronian car.)**_

****

Background: Striker has a very strange back ground...she is normal like any other bot..but she runs on 'synthetic energon' to add more to the weirdness, she never needs more of it! Whenever she gets hurts...she heals all on her own, of coarse she will need medical attention for serious wounds but, she never loses energon! But no one knows where or how she got the stuff in the first place, she once said she doesn't even know. Striker just woke up from a battle one day, and found out her incredible powers! But before all of that happened, she was sent into training after her mother and father were killed, but she knew she couldn't let that stop her, so she had to move on and not let it get in the way while the war was continuing. when training ended, she was sent immediately into battle and had to say fare-well to loved friends forever...and that's about it until the awesome powers came!

* * *

_So yeah, please leave reviews! It encourages me! Man I can't wait to write more! XDD_


End file.
